gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stunt Jumps in GTA IV
There are 50 stunt jumps in the game. If you are successful, the game will report "Stunt jump completed" then "XX stump jumps left to do." Some jumps do not require you to make it a certain distance, simply to land the jump. List of all stunt jumps BROKER/DUKES F-3 on the paper map that comes with the game (the location of the 'hole' in the wall to get onto the tracks). Closer to F.8 - 3.7 At the top of Boabo just North of the curved part of Creek St are some unused train tracks. Get on the unused tracks, heading West following the curve towards the wooden ramp at the end. You can take it at speed in most vehicles to land on the promenade below (or crash into the water) to get the jump. (An easy way to get onto the tracks is to look right at the stop light where Chicory Street meets Boabo. If you're heading west north-west on Boabo as it turns into Creek Street, Chicory enters from the left. At the traffic light, directly to your right, there is an opening in the run down brick wall. Go through the opening and turn left (west). You may want to take a slow run down the tracks to the ramp just to get a feel of it since it is a rather winding path.) G-4 on the paper map that comes with the game. Closer to G.6 - 4.2 In Beechwood City at the North end of Tutelo Ave (the Homebrew Café with pool table is at Tutelo Ave's South end) is a ramp over the Algonquin - Dukes Expressway. You need to drive north up the street in a fast car and hit the ramp facing slightly to the left to clear the expressway and land in the street on the other side. You do not need to land on the paved part of the street. This jump can be completed even if you land in the tree-lined side of Lynch Street. Southeast of the Darts at Steinway Beer Garden, on the border of Steinway and East Island City, just North of Harrison St there is an alley. Head West into the alley towards a wooden ramp at the end of the alley. You need to land fairly far in the junkyard below. A Turismo can do it. BOHAN ALGONQUIN The hardest jump in the game to find is inside the Embassy. You must enter the embassy, drive to the double set of stairs in the back, follow those up, and around the left side of the building until it dead-ends. When it does, you will see a small ramp that leads to a rooftop. this rooftop has another ramp on the left that will take you to the top on the main Embassy building. You will need to land in the embassy part to the north. ALDERNEY One of the more difficult jumps is located underneath the expressway. Using the map above, look at the bottom left of the map. Look at the second jump from the left. Look directly above this dot to see the jump being discussed. This is one of those jumps that if you don't have enough speed, you land in the water. Too much speed and you land in some pipes. A player has to use the offramp to gain just enough speed to hit a sharp angled jump. Using an NRG-900 motorcycle, go to the top of the offramp and turn around right after you get to the center divider. Give it full throttle all of the way down the offramp. Line up to the center of the jump. Just before getting to the jump, let off of the throttle completely. You should do a flip in the air and land in the right zone to complete the jump. Warning: Have full health as you will hit the pipes and flip off of the bike. A jump with a tricky landing point is one that is northwest Alderney. Using the map above, look at the two dots that are on the left near the water. The one that is more north is the jump in discussion. You have to ride on the dirt/grass trail and jump over the expressway and land on the beach. Using an NRG-900, go to the parking lot where the auto garages are. Accelerate full throttle and ride the trail. When you hit the jump, veer to the right a little bit at the launch. Land on the beach and it is done.